


The Nekomata Chronicles (the beginning)

by Bibikitten224



Series: The Nekomata Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Magical Creature, Mentor Severus Snape, Not Beta Read, Part-Cat Hermione Granger, Prequel, Protective Severus Snape, The wizarding world is a bad place for magical creatures, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Severus Snape answers an emergency flew call.A polyjuice incident that could upend Hermione Grangers life within the wizarding world if her secret isn’t kept safe.House elves are not the only mistreated magical creature.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: The Nekomata Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! MY LOVIES I’m back! Well sorta, its been strange I have the great senlinyu for inspiring me to actually post My catgirl Hermione things that have been sitting in the dust.
> 
> Read her own catgirl Hermione Draco such a cute story <3 
> 
> Mine takes on a darker aspect in a world where magical creatures are sold into slavery. this first part in itself isn’t actually dark. Only the mention of It. this is more of an opening into that AU world and to the other stories I’m writing . This is a prequel to a plethora of mini series and one shots the name of the series will also probably be changed it fit

Getting a flew call late in the evening was not something one Severus Snape Potion Master expected a late December evening. Disgruntled and weary, sleep didn’t come easily most nights, if ever they had, and he had just been in the middle of reading a potions periodical on vesper seething venom and used of quails in sleeping drought, and the endangerment the subspecies of those ingredients.

Still even with the going ons about with the so called Hogwarts monster the call was decidedly frantic and Poppy Pomfrey was one to usually keep a leveled head. Shrugging on his black robe and sliding his wand in his sleeve and potion kit in his pocket he entered the flew calling the infirmary, normally he would use the exercise and sweep through the halls startling student but it seemed a direct route was needed this time. Also no point as most of the miscreants would be in bed by now. 

“Severus! Thank goodness you are here finally”

“Poppy, what seems to be the trouble” wringing her hands together she blurted 

“Well that’s just it Severus, I don’t rightly know, I though for sure it was a human animal transfiguration incident by botched potion but this seems to have gotten much more complex, I’ve already requested Minerva look on she came by earlier then left to find Albusit seems she can’t do much more than i have ”

He swept through the drawn curtain and blinked

Sitting hunched in on herself was Hermione Granger only this version had a set of ears and tail, Merlin what had the little know it all gotten herself into now.

“Miss Granger”

She started and looked up into his eyes a guilty expression on her face as well as a hint of fear, those eyes he had known before to have been a chocolate brown, now however they gleamed eerily with a golden light, and slitted pupils, much like that of a

“I’m sorry sir!, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I did everything correctly I truly did,I just put the wrong hairs they were supposed to be human hair of course in the polyjuice potion but they were-

“cat hair” he deadpanned stopping her rambling. So a bungled polyjuice potion incident, he was actually somewhat impressed or would be if she hadn’t failed so miserably at the execution of it. What in Merlins name could the girl even need polyjuice potion for? mischief, something with the Potter brat involvement no doubt, Severus sighed internally now he knew exactly where his lost boomslang had gone, at least it wasn’t some nefarious plot, the girl had been lucky not to have blown herself up! Where could she of even brewed the damned thing!

This should of been easily fixed though, it should of completely disappeared within the allotted time, so why did she still has a tail and ears, and those eyes, her nails also seemed to be pointed and he bet 20 galleons if he looked into her mouth he would find sharper canines.

Her tail swished with an anxious energy. -Her bloody tail.

He took his wand out and ran a diagnostic, as well as a few dispelling charms,

“I cleared her system completely as you can see, no potion contamination present within her body, before her body was covered in fur as well as other distinguishable cat features her nose and face was more feline and she had whiskersshe even had paws... all that went back to normal after the potion extraction “

poppy explained

He finished her thought “ however her readings show normal as if this is how her physiology had always been, as if she was born with pointed ears and a tail” It wasn’t a good thing. It meant they couldn’t be altered or be removed. Had it been tried a severing of her tail for instance could cause paralysis to her spine and ridding her ears could cause possible deafness her genes had essentially been spliced, reconfigured. 

“Do not move Miss Granger” he held the drape open for Poppy.

They stepped out and he cast up a muffulato the girl didn’t need to hear this just yet.

“We tried everything Severus, Minerva fears it is a permanent transfiguration, something in her latent genes perhaps, and if that’s the case. Bringing her to Saint Mungos might open up a rather... sticky situation if she is reported, I’m sure you know of the view of the creature statute within the ministry... they could force her out of Hogwarts... and she’s so bright Severus the most I’ve seen in years, it would be such a shame for that to happen to someone so young so much aptitude just over a simple potions incident!“

Simple potion this was not polyjuice potions are volatile and took painstaking concentration to brew, even his 6th years NEWT class had trouble with that particular brew, but Poppy spoke true, being within his own class Hermione Granger whileher insistent hand waving was obnoxious,she perhaps was the most competent brewer of her year this incident not withstanding.

“Where is Dumbledore? He grumbled, because of course he would be no where to be found when he was most needed.

Poppy shrugged

“Out, Minerva also hasn’t been able to get a hold of him, I sent an owl but I have yet to get a response”

He pinched the bridge of his nose

“Wonderful”

“Severus what do we do, we can’t keep the child here, the minute word gets out of her ‘condition’ it will spread like Fiendfyre through out the school, then it would only be a matter of time before the board of directors know, they would force her out of Hogwarts!

If she was lucky that would be the only thing, to face expulsion. Severus knew of all what could happen to her, the world was a dark place of this Severus understood vividly. The underground magical market teeming with filth for the young and innocent, eager for fresh blood. kin kind those with animal attributes especially neko-kin?was perhaps one of the most sought after, outside of Veela and even they had more rights than those of the kin kind. No the minute it was known in the ministry, she would be kidnappedthen would be bought then sold, then, used.He grew ill thinking it.

He wouldn’t allow it, not if he had the ability to help which he did. He may not be the nicest of men, he was cruel and spiteful any of the students that he taught would probably say so, but even with all that, he would do all he could to help.

He had been researching for the the Dark Lord ironically for a way to hide the dark mark from detection. Which begged to question why the dark wizard thought it was a good idea to brand his followers in the first place if he wanted them to stay hidden. The man may have been a genius when it came to magic and the dark arts but he was also a raving megalomaniac with a penchant for Gryffindor like postering when it suited him. 

Over the years with him gone even though he no longer was required to continue anything for the Dark Lord he had thought it prudent to continue his research into it. About eight years ago he had created something. That Something he had on his person at all times, as it did hidethe dark mark signaturerather well, if not make look like it disappeared completely, not that many would ever see him without hisrobes on. He still had his notes, through the potion would take some time to brew, and he would have to find something better, a ring perhaps, maybe a necklace?

“I understand poppy”

He touched the thin inconspicuous black band around his wrist. He had come to rely on it,

“I may have the means, I would need to test it first, I will need to speak to her”

She nodded and gestured to her office

“I am going to see if I can contact Minerva again, be gentle with her Severus her life is about to take on a drastic change”

He nodded of that he had no doubt. he stepped back under the curtain. 

“There is no way to change me back, is there”

The words were spoken softly as a matter of fact, not a question. the expression on the girls face was serious and resigned but those large golden eyes slowly filled with tears.

He felt old looking down at her, she was so young he wondered if this transformation would end up stunting her growth, only time would tell.

“You are correct, your mishap has at this moment fused with your own genes as what we have seen, this unprecedented and unfortunate occurrence, one I am sure you are aware would not of happened if you hadn’t created polyjuice potion in the first place” He trailed off now was not the time for blame and punishment. That could always come later.

“listen very carefully to what I am to say next, Miss Granger you are now in a rather precarious position one it is prudent that you heed my warning explicitly, you must keep absolute secret what has happened to you, the consequences could be dire if you do not”

She swallowed heavily and nodded

He stood still a second before taking a seat near the bed to be more eye level. To appear more friendly? She shifted nervously her ears twitched all about on her head, but she looked directly at him.

“You are an advocate for the downtrodden, like house elves yes? You have learned of their race being enslaved, well Miss Granger house elves are only one such creature like that within the wizarding world. there are humanoid creatures like what you seem to be now be, called kin-kind, neko-kin in your case. they are more known in Asian countries, and they do not have rights like a normal witch of wizard, under the registry of the ministry they are considered nonhuman dark creatures. should you be found out Miss Granger, your rights to even study magic and have a wand may very well be revoked, Neko kin are incredibly sought after because of how rare they are.... at worst Miss Granger you could be caught and sold, made into a slave to a wealthy pure blood wizard”

The paleness in her skin looked to be nearly transparent in the light, even with the glow of witch lights surrounding her. The hospital always looked yellow in the evening hours. Those golden eyes lit in horror, it wasn’t an expression he ever liked to see on one so young, maybe he could of said it a bit more delicately, but this was not something he could tiptoe around, something this serious.

“What do I do?” Her voice was soft but didn’t waiver,

_keeping a brave face even now little lion or would that be kitten now?_

“You hide your new features and you will read, I will send you some books, use discretion when reading them, so no one asks questions, you will learn better about what could happen to you and about neko kind , and if need be a fail safe will be put in place should you be “found out”

He really hoped ‘that’ didn’t happen, at the moment he didn’t know anyone that he could safely say he trusted to “own” the little witch.

“who else has seen you like this, that you know of?”

The young witch took a deep breath and let it out. As if to center herself, _and why wouldn’t she Snape youdid just drop of dung Bomb of massive proportions on her. You ignorant sod._

“Ron, Harry, Myrtle, Professor McGonagall Madam Pomfrey and now you sir”

Dumbledore will know within the hour” he murmur to himself. it was too many, Potter and Weasley were a lability even if they were her friends, a caustic remark from one of those boys could be her undoing and with how volatile he had seen Molly’s youngest son be... too much of a risk. Their memories would need to be modified. And blast it all a bloody ghost. Wait did that mean she was brewing in _that_ bathroom! How she could brew with the shrieking of that in her ear... damn it all He could only hope she’d keep silent, maybe a quick chat to the bloody Barron on the prudence of discretion would be advised. 

“Sir, how do I hide. My features, are there spells or a potion?, how do I-

He reached over and held out the thin black band he always carried on his wrist.

“For now you will wear this upon your wrist, it should hide your features, well enough for now, I will try to procure or create something better something safer more well hidden at a later date”

Cautiously she took the bracelet in her hand, then slipped to over her wrist, there was a shimmer around her for a few moments then her ears that were atop her head were no longer visible, instead her regular human ears were back, and her tail that had been visible tapping anxious at the the infirmary bed also seemed to have gone, she looked down at it then up in shock and grinned through her tears, her eyes where no longer glowing and her slit pupils were rounded again.

He let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, the charms he had placed on it were very advanced, protection from being taken off all except the wearer, another was an avoidance hex those that saw it disregarded it, the illusion charm was to show those around them what they wanted them to see, for now it would have to do until he made something else, something more coined to her actual furry little problem.

“You will wear this at all times,and never ever take it off, or until such time that I have something better for you to use but even then, only in my presence”

She nodded her head hurriedly

They are not gone Miss Granger only hidden, you will need to be careful not to have your head touched, find a way to hide your tail.. that it isn’t noticeable... you need to make sure to imagine yourself as you were before, I’ll-

Dumbledore stumbled in then

“Ahh Severus it seems that I am not needed after all? All fixed then!” Severus glared at him from his sitting position, but stood at his entrance

“Yes Headmaster everything has been fixed” he really didn't try to cover his sarcasm then.

“Wonderful I will leave you in Severus’s capable hands then Miss Granger have a good evening” he look pointedly at him for a split second before cheerfully waving goodbye to the young witch.

Then he was gone in a flourish.

He would need to see Albus before the night ended, a report would need to be made and a plan. He hoped that Albus wouldn’t use this against the girl, the headmaster so liked his pawns where he could watch them

_My capable hands indeed if i fail in this... No!_

He turned to look back at her.

“You will rest here for the night, in the morning I will have two books delivered to you, you are to read the passages I select for you, you will come see me when you are finished. My office hours are between 7 and 9Sleep Miss Granger”

He left.

Hermione could only stared after him.

TBC


	2. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns what could become of her if she doesn’t hide her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the meat of it. 
> 
> So the point of these stories was to give it a beginning and have her go with different characters within this AU universe different “owners”. and because I’m honesty bad at writing every one individually, its a copout so sue me. 
> 
> The first one I had was Actually Severus/Hermione , I have another with severus Hermione and Lucius, and another I have was just Draco, (dracos pet) even though that wanted to go more than one way. Draco is fighting me again, doesn’t know whether he wants to be a asshole or a asshole in love, Imperio was meant to just be a Darkfic, hah it refused to stay that way. 
> 
> then I have one for Tom riddle /Hermione but that starts differently.
> 
> I have another darkfic where she is forced to stay with Umbridge,
> 
> And I’ll admit this whole universe was started from the Bastet collar on aff where this idea sort of all stems from. Darkfic 
> 
> This AU universe gives me a playground. I came up with the idea for Japanese magical Mythical creature... i think lol but Within FanFiction concerning Hermione, the idea is free and anyone can now use that idea also :3 
> 
> PLEASE DO! I would love to see more cat girl Hermione stories. <3 
> 
> I have one with Bellatrix because I can almost see her caring for a nekomata more than a ‘mudblood’  
> Because instead she would be a “pretty little kitty” and a “good girl for mumsie” been playing with an idea of her and Rodulfus playing together, I’ll admit that one would probably just be a dark smut. 
> 
> I understand this won’t be everyone’s cup of tea, that’s why I’m trying to give each individual “owner” their own story. I will be tagging each one accordingly. 
> 
> I do not have a beta reader, I know I’m horrible, its kinda a test to see if I can see my own progress every time I write. And I’ll admit. I’m getting better. 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL KISSES XOXOX ENJOY!!!!

Hermione was reading a book, and it was perhaps her least favorite book of all time, never had she wanted to burn a book before. Books were supposed to be helpful Full of knowledge. This one she wanted to tear out the pages rip the words written to shreds. it was degrading and sexist and absolutely vile, and it was the lawsof the magical world, and the magical creatures there in.

The wizarding world she learned, was a racist backwards place, she would admit she hadnt even understood what racism was until experiencing it for herself when first entering the magical world. She was already low on the totem pole for being a muggle born, but now a so called class 2 humanoid, she clenched her fist and yelped looking down, her fingernails had dug deeper into her palm that intended, every other day she needed to shave down her fingernails it seemed, “claws” she sniffed angrily and turned back to the book.

**Nekomataclass 2 humanoid** \- _dangerous but tame able_

_Mainly found in parts of Japan and China but sometimes found in Northern European countries, though very rarely. the last one was seen in Europe well over a century ago. As a loved pet of the Minister of Magic at the time. Nekomata are a simple minded creature, many unable to speak human language unless taught, though many find learning incredibly difficult. They have a strong affinity for fire and look mostly human all for their eyes which they can use to see in the dark. theirpointed ears, claws and distinctive two tails. _ _Nekomataare a Dangerous and Extremely Volatile Dark Creature and are to be apprehended and brought to the ministry to be processed. Under class section B IIIX of magical creatures reformation act._

Hermione sighed angrily how does one both be extremely dangerous and have a delicate nature, not even trying to hide the inconsistencies. The fact the last one seen in Europe was a pet to the minister of magic! Professor Snape was not joking around when he said she could be made into a pet. She massaged her head. How did everything go so wrong, the Boys didn’t even learn anything all that important from Malfoy or about the heir of Slytherin. 

She looked back at the photo, of the nekomata the loved Pet. Of Alcindor Daffo ministry in 1783 she sat at his heel, dressed rather provocative in a red slip she noticed with a frown, his hand on her head, but her eyes looked sad as she stared ahead then sheclosed them her dark head bowing a pair of ears perched on top twitched lightly at being touched, her tails wrapped around her waist like a hug, her figure hunching over, then the image started over, those same eyes looking at her then closing. A collar of gold sat heavy around her neck. 

A Well loved pet indeed ... she seemed trapped and unhappy to Hermione. She didn’t evenhave a name! Or they didn’t think it mattered in the publication, this was the most recent information the wizarding world had. No reforms have been made, that could be her, sitting there eyes empty begging for help. Professor Snape had said to read this book first, she wondered if it was so she would see that horrible image, to show her why she needed to hide. 

She had most of the physical attributesof a Nekomata or as he called it. Neko-kin 

Fuzzy ears atop head _check_ , claws _check_ ,slitted pupils glowing eyes, _check_ , though she had only seem them for a moment. Hermione looked down at her blue bell fire jar . She had always had a strong affinity for fire so she wasn’t sure if that counted but really the only thing visually difference from a neko kindwas the fact she only had one tail. One that was currently curled around her waist much like how the “pet” had in the photo It has been the most comfortable thing to do when sitting

She shuddered and closed the book.

And opened the next one.

**Japanese’s Mythos and its Magical Creatures.**

Fascinating, was this magical creature based upon mythology from Japan and it looked like China as well. She turned to the pages Professor Snape sectioned off and began reading not even a few paragraphs in and already she could hardly believing what she was reading.

Hermione very much doubted that she could control Corpses through Necromancy! Nor did she feel the the need to destroy villages with giant fireballs, she blinked her eyes in shock. Also she didn’t believe she gained the power to suck the spirit out of someone! Like a Bloody Dementor. As depicted by the the Senri of Chinese myth, but neko kin had been placed as a umbrella term it seemed for any cat human like creature. Another name given was Bakeneko, though less widely known... they also had only one tail! were known to be more docile in nature but were sly like a snake taking on human form, using seduction techniques to kill, they liked to drink blood and raising the dead like the nekomata, also their Fur sparked when agitated! 

Hermione was concerned about this as her hair has been known to spark in times of stress, she wondered if this is why the ‘Nekomata’ became feared and ‘tamed’ collared in the first place. Like all myths and legends maybe there was somehint of truth? It didn't really help her in the end. Both were depicted as dangerous. She was screwed either way, even still she didn't believe herself to be a Nekomata but she had to admit. Her own new physical attributes couldn’t be denied, though the only thing that Hermione wanted to ‘kill’ was a Tuna salad sandwich alongside a bag of crisps. She felt no urge to drink blood, maybe a cup of tea with some cream would be nice? One of the only real changes she has experienced mentally was her cravings of food, particularly that of the fishy nature and maybe a sudden craving of cream tartlets for dessert at supper time.

No one seemed to notice the changes and neither Ron or Harry had brought up the Polyjuice potion incident. Almost as if it was forgotten, it was a curious thing, wasn’t there a magic about removing memories? She couldn’t recall the name for it, it made her somewhat uneasy, unsure if they were ever going to bring it up, or if their minds were tampered with to hide her change. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of either.

Setting the book down she decided it was time to eat dinner, she really hoped the elves would let her order that Tuna sandwich.

****************************************************************************************************

She knocked on his doorhalf past eight ,it swung open then closed shut behind her.

“Sir, I had a question for you I can’t tell if Harry and Ron are just keeping quiet about everything, they have never brought what happened to me up and honestly its making me anxious I wondered if-

“There is no need to trouble yourself Miss Granger, it was been taken care of”

”What has been taken care of exactly Professor?” 

“Their minds have been modified slightly they do not remember your... transformation, they instead believe you became ill which was why you had been in the infirmary”

“How” she sputtered imperiously “but that’s horrible! youchanged their memories, Implanted false ones! !! Hermione started in, she knew her voice had taken on a shrill tone. to have the capability for doing so, and to create false memories on top of it, was incredibly impressive magic she assumed but also such a violation. 

“Safe! Miss Granger it was done to protect you! To keep you safe you ungrateful chit! You know neither of those boys would be able to keep you turning into a ‘cat’ a secret! As I seem to recall in Weaseley’smemory of you he found it hilarious you had grown a tail! he had planned to share the incident with his twin siblings, I couldn't let that happen and i did what had to be done”

It sounded believable, it would be a careless something Ron would do, she deflated. Her feelings of needing to protect her friend sliding into a sense of betrayal.

“It had seemed Potter would of kept it a secret Miss Granger but I couldn’t have inconsistencies when they were both there” he followed up more cautiously, seeing that he trust in her friends was about to be broken. And the last thing the little with needed was lack of friendship. 

“What of Myrtle”

“The Bloody Baron”she nodded her head sighing

“I didn’t mean to accuse you Professor, after everything. What I actually meant to say earlier.” She began looking into his eyes... 

then suddenly he was being hugged around the waist, his arms flapped unattractively at his sides, some spy he was, he had been out of work too long couldn’t even dodged a hug from a pint sized witch.

“Miss Granger! This is completely inaprop-

“Thank you” she mumbled into his chest, stilling him. his hands had gone around to pull her off. he sighed heavily when was the last time someone hugged him, and truly thanked him for something he didn’t think he could actually recall a time, most of the children were petrified of him, the dungeon bat the greasy haired git.She held on still not leaving him. He had to admit. It was a nice feeling.he gently pat her head, brushing lightly against an invisible fuzzy ear. Causing it to twitch. He smirked lightly, somewhat wishing he could see them.

“You are welcome”

“I’m scared” 

“you have good reason to be scared Miss Granger, but I will be here to help you along the way” and Severus Snape Meant it. He would do what he could to protect Her. Keep her safe from those that would abuse her, from the dregs of the underworld, even his own dark Brethren. Or he would die trying, He would keep his promise to Albus about the Potter boy, he owed it to Lily’s memory. He just hoped he lived long enough to see her grow up and find someone to care for her and keep her safe if he could not. 

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is our opening. Hope you enjoyed reading this and will later enjoy the stories i will be posting within this universe!!
> 
> Till then!!!

**Author's Note:**

> End note 
> 
> Did anyone else catch the call out to one of the longest and really probably the first cat girl Hermione stories out there! Haven’t read it in years to be completely honest but the line seemed to work well there so I left it. 
> 
> Once again apologies are mistakes, I've actually not slept yet so running fumes, will look it over after I get some rest and then edit and add the second part. 
> 
> Till then!


End file.
